Cambio de Roles? Un entrenamiento imposible de completar!
by naomi-evans
Summary: Un simple juego en el que Yo soy Tu y Tu eres Yo puede llegar a ser el entrenamiento mas difícil de mundo!
1. Chapter 1

**Cambio de roles? Un entrenamiento imposible de terminar!**

Yop: Holis aquí vengo de nuevo a molestarlos con otro de mis fic! Es que si no lo escribía mi cerebro iba a explotar!

Toru: Si, no saben como me estuvo moleste y moleste con eso! Era insoportable!

Yo: TU CALLATE! *Levantando un libro grueso* Nao- Chop

Toru: AUCH! Eso dolió tonta!

Capitulo 1.- El loco entrenamiento de Shinigami!

Un día, armas y técnicos, tenían una clase normal en el Shibusen, todos los alumnos ignorando la clase y haciendo un escándalo, y un profesor, que estaba demasiado concentrado en una disección, de un pequeño animal en peligro de extinción, hasta que...

- Stein! Shinigami-sama quiere verte... - Dijo un zombie que se encontraba en la puerta del salón. Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver quién había entrado.

- No podría esperar un poco? Estoy en medio del estómago! - Dijo el profesor girando el tornillo que tenía en la cabeza Y sacando el cuchillo que tenía enterrado en el estómago del animal.

- No, dice que es para encargarte de algo, que solo tú puedes hacer .. - Le contesto el zombie una vez más.

- Bien! Vuelvo en un rato, ni se les ocurra tocar mi disección o ustedes serán los próximos que disecare! - Dijo Stein con cara macabra que a todos le dio miedo. Sabían que el profesor iba muy enserio..

-Para que Shinigami-sama querrá al profesor? - Pregunto la chica de cabello cenizo al albino que se encontraba junto a ella.

- No se, tal vez para alguna misión o algo así.- dijo el chico poniendo su manos atrás de su cabeza y subiendo los pies al pupitre.

- Bueno, puede que tengas razón. - asintió la chica

**En la Death Room...**

-Wooolaaas Steeeeiinn! Tu tornillin está un poquitín a la derecha ^^ - Menciono el tipo con mascara de calavera

- O gracias!, Para que me quería Shinigami?- Dijo Stein acomodando su tornillo y fue directo al grano..

- Veo que estas apurado así que te contare... Últimamente la resonancia de nuestros alumnos han estado decayendo, pienso a que se debe de las resientes peleas que suceden entre arma y técnico, por que ninguno de los dos sabe lo difícil que es su vida-  
Continuo explicándole Shinigami-sama enseñando en el espejo algunas imágenes de Soul y Maka , Black*Star y Tsubaki, Y Kid y sus armas e incluso también de Chrona y Ragnarok en resumen de todos los técnicos y armas, en cual se veían que estaban peleando.  
- Así que lo he pensado un poco y he tomado una decisión... (*Silencio*)

-¿?

- ¿Que, Stein?

- Que decidiste?! - Le dijo el profesor ya desesperado.. El solo quería terminar su disección

- Hay! Pero no te enojes :( ! Bueno lo que decidí es que... Abra un entrenamiento especial en cual constara de UN CAMBIO DE ROLES! Yeiii !- Dijo muy emocionado Shinigami-sama

-Cambio de roles? -

- Si, un entretenido juego de cambios de roles! Por ejemplo.. mmm ... Tu actuaras como yo, y harás todo lo que yo hago en los días, y yo actuare como tu y haré lo que tu haces ^^ /

- Y eso ayudara en la resonancia de sus alumnos? - Pregunto Stein el aún no se convencía ..

- Sipi, Ya verás :3 empezaremos desde ahora. Toma estos brazaletes, - Le dijo el dios de la muerte entregándole una caja llena de brazaletes con nombres de los alumnos...- estos tienen la personalidad de cada uno de los técnicos y armas que hay aquí, si alguien no cumple con la personalidad del brazalete le dará una pequeña descarga eléctrica: 3 ve y explícales a todos de su nuevo entrenamiento...

**Taran! El primer capitulo de el fic! Que tal le gusta el trama? Ya se que fue muy pequeño perdonen es lo que alcance a escribir en 15 minutos antes de que mi mamá viniera y me descubriera escribiendo en la lap de mi hermano jejejej xD Soy tan mala :3 ...**

Bueno no olviden dejar un pequeño Review! Y esperen el próximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cambios de Roles? Un entrenamiento imposible que completar!**

Yo: HOLA HOLA CARAS DE BOLA! Como han estado? Aquí les traigo un capítulo de Cambios de Roles? Un entrena..bla bla bla bla bla bla ( Su nombre es muy largo jejej XD )

Toru: Dilo completo floja! Ahs! Yo, ahorita, estuviera durmiendo como un bebe! Pero alguien, puso la música muy alto y me despertó, y he me aquí!

Yo: Ya sabes que yo pongo la música demasiado alta... Deberías estar acostumbrado...

En el capítulo anterior...

- Sipi, Ya verás :3 empezaremos desde ahora. Toma estos brazaletes, - Le dijo el dios de la muerte entregándole una caja llena de brazaletes con nombres de los alumnos...- estos tienen la personalidad de cada uno de los técnicos y armas que hay aquí, si alguien no cumple con la personalidad del brazalete le dará una pequeña descarga eléctrica :3 ve y explícales a todos de su nuevo entrenamiento...

Capítulo 2.- Tan difícil es ser tú?

MakaPoV.  
  
Hace mucho habían llamado al profesor Stein... Si no viene ahora el salón quedara destrozado por B*S!...

Black*Star se encontraba saltando de una lado a otro, poniendo su firma por todo el salón, según él, "Demostrando que un Dios no debe tener clases", Tsubaki intentando que dejara de destruir cosas, y el pobre de Kid desesperado, porque la simetría del salón había quedado destrozada, Liz tratando de calmarlo y Patty no dejaba de reír, mientras que Chrona se estaba lamentando en un rincón del salón, diciendo que, "no sabía lidiar con destrozos"... Yo y Soul estábamos sentados, no queríamos meternos en problemas... Al menos yo

- Porque tardara tanto el loco? - Pregunto mi arma. Al parecer teníamos la misma pregunta

- No sé, ^^ ... Oye Soul, después de la escuela iré a comprar algo en la librería que está en el centro.. Así que, no me iré en tu moto, hoy.- le avise mucho antes de que me estuviera esperando en la salida, como ya se había hecho una rutina de que él, me llevara devuelta al departamento. Lo que pasa, es que pasando por la librería vi un libro que me había interesado, y pensé en ir a comprarlo...

- Bien, después de todo tu solo eres una "rata" de biblioteca jajaja - QUE ME DIJISTE? Eso se me recia un...

- MAKA-CHOP! - Le dice yo golpeando con mucha fuerza con uno de mis libros favoritos, en su estúpida cabeza de niño cool

- Maldición, Maka! Fue una broma! Aggg..- Me grito mi compañero.. no lo deje inconsciente, que lastima...

- Pues fue una broma de mal gusto! Por lo menos yo si pienso antes de hablar!-

-Que quieres decir con eso? Me estás diciendo que soy un idiota que no piensa?- Me respondió es obvio que habíamos iniciado una pelea OTRA VEZ!

-Otra vez peleando ustedes dos? Ya se les hizo una rutina del día!- Nos bromeó Liz, y ella tenía razón ya no había día en que no peleáramos...

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Stein cargando una gran caja llena de... mmmm.. Que son esas cosas?

- Chicos.. Al parecer Shinigami-sama tiene un entrenamiento para ustedes ... al que yo estoy en total desacuerdo, perooo como nadie pidió mi opinión no puedo hacer nada... Wooow que ha pasado aquí? Mi disección! (* Corre desesperado ve su disección y suspira*) Si, quedo intacta mi obra de arte! n.n lo bueno es que no es mi trabajo limpiar tu desorden Black*Star- Aun no se si disecar un animal en peligro de extinción es legal..

- Bueno regresando a mi trabajo... El entrenamiento consistirá en UN CAMBIO DE ROLES, en una definición más grande ustedes cambiaran de personalidad con el que tengan por compañero, ahora Ustedes serán Ellos y Ellos serán Ustedes... mmm ... Cuando los vaya nombrando vengan conmigo ... - explico Stein, No entendí muy bien en qué consistirá esto ¿Como que cambios de roles?

- Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y Black*Star vengan ahora, o los disecare!-

-Si profesor -Le Respondió Tsubaki tan tierna como siempre - NYAJAJAJAJAJA A UN DIOS NO SE LE DA ORDENES! EL SE LAS DA A SI MISMO! ASI QUE YO IRE POR QUE QUIERO JAJAJAJ XD!- Y B*S lo arruino todo

Stein saco de la caja dos brazaletes, al parecer tenían los nombres de los dos, pero... A B*S le puso el de Tsubaki y a Tsubaki le puso el de B*S? Y los mando devuelta a sus asientos

- Patty, Liz y Death the Kid... Vengan ahora-

-Haiii - Contesto Patty

- Profesor, Kid esta inconsciente que hago? - le pregunto Liz. Kid no habría resistido a la asimetría del salón y quedo totalmente desmayado...

- Me da igual... solo arrástralo!- Dijo el profesor encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos..

Ahora Stein saca 3 brazaletes con los nombres de cada uno, pero... A el brazalete con el nombre de Patty, de lo pone al inconsciente Kid, el de Kid se lo pone a Liz, y el de Liz se lo pone a Patty? ESTO ES MUY CONFUSO!

-Chrona y Ragnarok?...mmm.. Como le haré con ustedes?- Por que no le puso nada a Chrona

-No se como lidiar con brazaletes..- de un momento a otro se encontraba Ragnarok en su espalda..

-No sabes nada! Eres una tonta! *Jalando los cachetes*

-A ya se! Luego se los pondré a ustedes...- dijo Stein

- Maka Albran y Soul Eater Evans ,les toca- Nos llamó...Bien, Vamos nosotros...-

-Ahh (*Suspiro*) Vamos...- Dijo mi guadaña levantándose del lugar de donde estaba..,

- Profesor!

- Si?

- No entendí muy bien el entrenamiento... En que consistirá? Por que nos pone los brazaletes? Y con los nombres invertidos? Será fácil de hacer? En que nos ayudara?- Le pregunté, tenía demasiada curiosidad que si no lo decía mis pensamientos iban a explotar!

-Vaya vaya Maka, te has convertido en una niña muy preguntona... Pero tranquila después se los volveré a explicar...- Me respondió bromeando conmigo...COMO QUE ME HE VUELTO EN UNA NIÑA PREGUNTONA!? Si no fuera el mismísimo Franken Stein ahora tendría un Maka-Chop en su cabeza!

Tratando que aguardar mi enojo, me acerque con mi arma a donde se encontraba el profesor. Al instante que me pare frente a él, saco dos brazaletes de la caja y me puso el brazalete que decía: SOUL EATER (ARMA), y a Soul le puso el que decía: MAKA ALBARN (TECNICO)...

Así continuamente Stein fue poniendo un brazalete a cada quien... Excepto a Chrona y a su sangre

-Bien, ahora que todos los mocosos tienen su brazalete les explicare...  
Como ya dije esto consistirá en un cambio roles se preguntaran que es eso? para que nos ayudara esto? bueno la resonancia de arma con TECNICO a estado decayendo, por las continuas peleas entre si- todos me voltearon a ver igual que a Soul con cara de ( debe ser por ellos )... Que culpa tenia yo si el culpable es Soul por ser un idiota - así que para evitar que eso siga sucediendo se pondrán en el lugar del otro. Ya no serán ustedes ahora serán sus compañeros, Es a lo que le llamamos CAMBIO DE ROLES.- siguió explicando Stein... a ya entendí- estos brazaletes son especiales como verán tiene los nombres de su TECNICO o arma y ellos tienen los suyos estos contienen la personalidad de cada quien, y si no llegan a cumplir con esa personalidad, les dará una descarga eléctrica Jajajaja XD, Para quitárselos tendrán que aceptar que la vida del que le toco es muy difícil, incluso mas difícil que la suya. Ya entendieron verdad? - Que! Soul nunca sabrá lo difícil que es mi vida!

-Haiii- contestaron todos

-Empezamos ahora! Jajajajajajajaj *Risa de locura*- Stein saco de su bata algo con aspecto a un control remoto y apretó el botón que tenia en el.

-Que empiece el juego! Todos actúen como su compañero!

(#Pensamiento de Maka#) Ja, no creo que la vida de Soul no sea tan difícil

SoulPoV

Como si la vida de Maka fuera tan difícil. SERA muy fácil actuar como ella

(#pensamiento de Soul#) ESTE JUEGO SERA MUY COOL. (*Sonrisa de tiburón*)

**Tan tan qué tal que les pareció?**

En el próximo CAP abra mas historia!

Perdonen que cada capitulo es muy corto losiento :(  
Dejare que me lancen tomates todo lo que quieran... Soy una pésima persona!

Le quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Los 4 Bleachers. Gracias! Serás una gran escritora incluso mejor que yo te lo aseguro n.n/

Dejen un precioso Review con felicitaciones, criticas, abucheo, sugerencias o si quieren con chocolate!

Que tengan un buen día! Besuquis!


End file.
